calixipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Inquisitor Suresya
A veteran Daemon Hunter and long-serving member of the Scholariate at Arms, Inquisitor Suresya espouses the Xanthite philosophy, even going so far as to openly wield a known daemon weapon called Kherez’phyr. Suresya’s methods have earned him the condemnation of dozens of fellow Inquisitors, especially Puritans, but so far he has avoided formal censure. This is largely because his methods have always proven highly successful, but also due to the governing principles of the Scholariate at Arms, which enforce an uneasy truce between peers with widely divergent beliefs. Suresya has been instrumental in purging many widespread conspiracies and cults, and has halted several potentially devastating daemonic incursions. He maintains a small, but highly competent, household that includes dozens of oathbound Banishers and Tech-Priests, as well as a large cohort of warded gun-servitors. Suresya rarely undertakes missions alongside other Inquisitors, although he will cooperate in the early stages of an investigation if circumstances dictate. However, the final execution of any mission is always undertaken exclusively by Suresya and his followers. None outside of his household have ever witnessed the methods he uses to such great effect in the banishment of the enemies of Mankind. The true reason that Suresya refuses to work alongside other Inquisitors is that he is not a Xanthite at all. He is in fact a member of a splinter faction of the Xanthites known as the Phaenonites. These individuals are rare indeed, for their philosophies have caused them to be outlawed the length and breadth of the Imperium. The faction was thought wiped out long ago, but has recently reappeared in the Calixis Sector. The faction takes the philosophy of the Xanthites---that Chaos can be used against Chaos---to such an extreme that even their fellow Radical Inquisitors often believe them to have crossed a line. The Phaenonites believe that the Warp and technology can be fused to create an ultimate weapon, which they are fated to wield. But what truly sets them apart from even the most radical of Xanthites is that they believe that anyone who follows a god---whether that god is a Ruinous Power or the Emperor himself---is nothing but a deluded fool. They denounce the worship of all gods and believe themselves the true ultimate power in the universe. It is through their mastery of Warp-technology---known to the Adeptus Mechanicus as “Maletek”---that the Phaenonites hope to become far greater than the gods themselves. Suresya follows this pariah creed and surrounds himself with servants useful to him in the pursuance of its ends. His daemon blade is in fact the least of his heresies, and he wields it to draw attentions away from his true allegiance. In the field, Suresya uses the most wretched of technologies, including Warp-infused armor and infernal engines of destruction. His legion of gun-servitors are in fact heretical parodies of the constructs used by the Adeptus Mechanicus, created through a combination of daemonhost-summoning rites and forbidden technologies. Very few of Suresya’s servants are aware of his true loyalties, for his every word and deed is part of his web of falsehood and deceit. Even the closest of his allies believes that his Xanthite beliefs are his worst excess and are unaware that impossible depths of heresy lurk below that mask. The only Inquisitor in the Calixis Sector seemingly able to exercise any authority over Suresya is Inquisitor Lord Dhar, Proctor of the Scholariate at Arms. Whether or not Dhar is aware of Suresya’s true loyalties remains to be seen, but so long as the false Xanthite maintains his record of success in the eternal battle against the Enemy Beyond, the question is likely to remain unanswered.